


Mojitos & Kaipiroska

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>este es un fanfic en el que zayn es miserable porque lo echaron de su departamento, y al irlandés de la barra no le importa y en cambio le dice que se divierta, que es viernes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está muy lejanamente inspirado en esta request de un anon en tumblr:  
> “Ziall! Puede ser que Niall se quede a dormir a la casa de Zayn, y las cosas se tornen un poco incómodas y terminen besandose!”  
> Pero sobre todo inspirado en que Grecia me iba a matar si no le escribía un oneshot Ziall, y en que ella y Sara (A.K.A Niall "myloudlaughter.tumblr.com" y Zayn "youlike-badboys.tumblr.com") armaron personajes copados y me gusta como encajan.  
> So, esto es un AU basado en un AU, de alguna forma; y yo sé que van a conocerse de otra forma pero también podrían conocerse así y nada, quería compartirlo con ustedes, y con ellas.  
> En fin.
> 
> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Zayn pidió el séptimo mojito de la noche cuando el cuarto todavía le picaba en la garganta. Los ojos azules del bartender bailaban nebulosos en frente suyo y pensó que quizá había bebido suficiente, que ese sería el último. Era la tercera  vez que se prometía eso en la noche, pero esta vez la billetera no le permitiría un nuevo desliz.

Cuando sacó el último billete de veinte de la billetera, y la vio tan vacía, soltó un leve llanto, como un cachorro herido. Ojitos azules le sonrió amablemente, y le negó con la mano.

 _“Este lo invito yo, necesitarás el dinero para llegar a casa_ ” le dijo. Y Zayn era muy orgulloso para hacer eso, pero realmente necesitaba el dinero esta vez. Quizá lo mantendría vivo hasta el lunes donde podría pedir un adelanto –otra vez.

 _“¿Qué casa?”_  balbuceó un poco triste, y después de guardar el billete bebió de un sorbo el mojito. El azúcar le quedó pegoteada en la lengua, aún después de pasar el trago.

El de la barra sonreía, misteriosamente. ¿Por qué? Zayn no lo sabía. No es como si acabara de hacer un chiste.

 _“Esa es básicamente la primer cosa que dices además de ‘otro mojito, por favor’ desde que llegaste_ ” le dijo con acento irlandés. Zayn se sonrosó, levemente, no supo bien si por el chiste o por el acento que le quedaba tan bien.

 _“Lo siento_ ” se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros. Ojitos azules sonreía aún más, como si cada palabra nueva que Zayn dijera fuera un caramelo o algo igual de adorable. “ _Soy Zayn_ ” se presentó, extendiendo la mano.

Los dedos del bartender estaban aún pegajosos de preparar tragos toda la noche cuando lo saludó. “ _Soy Niall”_  le dijo, y al llamado de una chica, del otro lado de la barra, se alejó.

Zayn se quedó allí saboreando aún el trago que perduraba en su aliento. Se acomodó –desacomodó- el cabello, mirando alrededor, como quién o quiere la cosa. No tenía más dinero para beber, pero tampoco otro lugar a donde ir, así que era mejor quedarse, mientras no lo echaran.

En el escenario una chica rubia cantaba. Era desprolija, y roja y negra, como el resto del bar. Encajaba allí como si hubiese nacido de las paredes de empapelado viejo, o de los posters vintage. Cantaba Fiona Apple, lo que faltaba.

Trató de mirar a otro lado, pero todo era deprimente. Las parejas besándose embebidas, mientras una chica cantaba  _pale september_ , o los grupos cantando en la mesa letras que no entendían, apabullando la dulce voz de la chica que estaba demasiado perdida en su mundo para darle importancia.

Niall preparaba un trago y sus brazos parecían musculosos cuando levantaba las botellas, y batía  las bebidas. Cuando dejaba todo quieto, y los brazos colgaban alrededor, mientras él miraba el escenario, eran blancos y pesados y delgadísimos. No cantaba, pero de a ratos repetía alguna que otra línea en un murmullo casi invisible.

Después de un rato volvió con él.

 _“¿Quieres otro?”_  le preguntó, sonriendo.  _¿Por qué estaba tan contento?_

 _“No tengo dinero”_  le recordó Zayn, y el chico se encogió de hombros.

_“Yo invito, mi jefe nunca lo sabrá.”_

Zayn negó con la cabeza. Su garganta le rogaba que lo acepte, pero realmente necesitaba algo de conciencia para no terminar durmiendo al lado de un basurero.

 _“¿No deberían los de la barra ser esos que dicen ‘ya bebiste demasiado’ cuando uno está lo suficientemente borracho?_ ” preguntó mientras jugueteaba con el diminuto vaso de vidrio.

Niall soltó una carcajada ruidosa como platillos de batería. Las cosas todavía se movían a ojos de Zayn, desenfocadas, pero de golpe pudo ver su mirada azul detallada y quieta, como una fotografía.

“ _No está lo suficientemente borracho, todavía estás triste_ ” le dijo y sin que Zayn se lo pidiera, le preparó otro trago. Le tuvo piedad, diluyó un poco más el ron.

 _Cling_ El vidrio del vaso sobre la madera.

 _“Realmente no debería_ ” dijo. No planeaba explicar demasiado pero el silencio insistente, y la mano empujando el vaso cada vez más cerca de él, lo obligaron a hablar. Le dijo de los meses que llevaba atrasado con la renta, de los ultimátum  y de esa tarde, cuando el viejo del 1º y dueño de las casas del pasillo, le dijo que lo habían esperado suficiente. Zayn trató de explicarles que esos ochenta eran lo único que tenía, pero al viejo no le importaba.

Unos minutos después Zayn estaba con una valija llena de ropa y un cigarrillo temblándole en los labios esperando el colectivo. No sabía qué hacer, a dónde ir, ni a donde dormir esa noche, y realmente no creía que pudiera responder esas preguntas si seguía bebiendo.

Ojitos azules le palmeó el hombro y sonrió,  _de vuelta._

 _“¿Eso es todo?”_  le preguntó. Zayn arqueó las cejas, era más que suficiente. “ _El chico con el que vivo fue a su casa el fin de semana, puedes quedarte si quieres. Pensarás en el resto el lunes, vamos_ ” le propuso, le acercó el vaso un poco más y antes de irse, porque un rubio lo llamaba desde la otra esquina de la barra, dijo “ _es viernes hoy, ve a bailar, diviértete un poco.”_

-

La chica rubia que cantaba tenía un nombre, pero Zayn no lo recordaba. Había bebido diez mojitos en total y honestamente, era sorprendente que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Estaba triste y eufórico, una sensación extraña.

La rubia le murmuraba cosas al oído mientras bailaban, pero era imposible distinguir las palabras. La música estaba fuerte, y los dedos de la chica le hacían cosquillas en los costados, arriba del pantalón. Su aliento tibio y su lengua húmeda acariciaron su oreja, y Zayn besó su cuello, un poco más desesperado de lo que le gustaría estar.

Buscó su piel, debajo de la camisa, y sintió la piel de gallina en su espalda al tocarla. Sabía bien y se sentía mejor, debajo de las yemas de sus dedos.

La chica se alejó un poco, con una sonrisa adorable y los dientes apenas pellizcándole los labios. Zayn parpadeó, perezosamente, al verla, y sonrió también. Tenía labios rojos del rouge, y la mirada oscura, transgresora, misteriosa. Mirándola de cerca el rubio era tintura, pero le quedaban bien las raíces oscuras.

Parpadeó otra vez, un poco sorprendido, cuando ella lo abrazó por el cuello, y después cuando sintió los labios presionados fuerte contra los suyos.

Niall sonreía desde la barra, mientras preparaba un trago para un grupo de chicas. Los brazos parecían musculosos, otra vez; una tonta fachada pensó Zayn.

La chica sabía a cigarrillo y algún trago dulce, con frutilla. Zayn sabía a mojitos, de eso estaba seguro. Y realmente no debería estar pensando en eso, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso Niall sabía a azúcar  y limón, porque apostaba a que sus dedos sabían a eso, pegajosos, cuando tomó su mano.

-

 _“Realmente pensé que no volverías_ ” bromeó el rubio cuando Zayn volvió a sentarse en la barra. _“Janet parecía dispuesta a llevarte a su casa si me preguntas a mí.”_

 _“Me invitó”_  dijo Zayn y aceptó el vaso de agua que el irlandés le ofrecía.  _“¿Debería haber ido?”_

 _“No, mate, está bien_.”  No había nadie más en la barra, y en el bar apenas si quedaban un par de personas.  _“Realmente me viene bien tener a alguien más en casa, es un poco solitario.”_

Zayn no dijo nada mientras lo veía lavar los vasos, cerrar la caja. Debería ayudarlo pero realmente dudaba si podría ponerse en pie otra vez. Niall se acercó a llenar otra vez su vaso con agua fresca, como si intentara rescatarlo de la resaca antes de que sucediera.

Miró las burbujas lavándole el azúcar y el limón de las manos, y le pareció un poco triste, por algún motivo. Le sentaría bien el sabor.

La última pareja se fue, casi arrastrándose. Cuando abrieron la puerta la luz del día inundó el bar y le encandiló los ojos a Zayn. Su cuerpo no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias, pero intentó ayudarlo de todos modos. Subir las sillas, juntar las prendas de ropa perdidas –sweaters, bufandas.

Niall parecía energético, como si estuviera acostumbrado a andar de noche. Zayn se sentó en la barra y lo observó mientras pasaba un trapo húmedo para limpiar las marcas de tragos volcados y cenizas, el chico sobresalía en el paisaje, tan blanco, tan  _vivo_.

 _“¿Listo para irte?_ ” le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la barra. Dejó el trapo y el balde en algún lugar al fondo del pasillo, y salió de allí con una chaqueta y las llaves haciendo música en sus dedos.

Zayn lo siguió.

La mañana caía cruda y helada en Londres, pálida, hueca. Zayn se hundió aún más en su chaqueta de cuero, tiritando. Temblaba, con los brazos cruzados, mientras Niall trababa la puerta y le echaba llave a los cincuenta y ocho candados –quién querría robar en ese bar, honestamente.

La casa de Niall no quedaba muy lejos. De la puerta del bar al pasillo húmedo no habría más que cinco cuadras, y extrañamente apenas Zayn cruzó la reja de la vereda, se sintió un poco más en casa. Quizá porque los edificios echaban un poco de sombra sobre el lugar, y la luz del sol no le estallaba más en las pupilas.

Subieron por una escalera con un barandal de madera flojo, y Niall le tomó la mano porque “estás un poco ebrio, todavía” y era raro que el chico pareciera hecho de nieve y fuera tan tibio al mismo tiempo.

La puerta de la casa de Niall tenía sólo dos llaves, no cincuenta como el bar. Por demás innecesarias, pensó Zayn, porque en serio quién querría robar allí también. El frente del pasillo era húmedo y roto y la escalera estaba húmeda y rota también, y de todas las puertas dentro del pasillo la de Niall era la más húmeda y rota de todas.

No que a él le molestara, le gustaba en cierto punto.

Cuando entraron le sorprendió, sin embargo, que los muebles no estuvieran todos húmedos y rotos. Viejos, sí, pero sanos, acogedores. Parecía una  _casa_ , no una casa de familia, pero una casa al fin. Su departamento siempre había parecido como un  _locker_  en donde él guardaba las cosas, nunca lo sintió suyo.

Niall se disculpó al baño, mientras le señalaba la cocina y le pedía que preparara té (no te asustes si está todo sucio, le pidió). Zayn asintió, obediente, aun cuando sabía que el chico no quería realmente tomar té, que era parte de su plan de mandarlo a la cama con algo más que mojitos en el estómago.

Mientras la pava se calentaba sobre la hornalla –que tuvo que prender con su encendedor, porque no encontraba los fósforos- lavó los platos, a modo de agradecimiento por dejarlo dormir allí, y porque Niall debía estar lo suficientemente cansado después de limpiar el bar.

En la pileta había dos de cada cosa. Y cada uno de esos dos venía de lugares distintos. Y era raro porque esa casa era un poco de todo, como un collage, pero esas cosas iban juntas, de algún modo. La taza de chewbacca con esa vintage que salía de un set de té, y la mesa rotosa con la consola de videojuegos.

Niall apareció unos minutos después, con el pelo húmedo y un pantalón de jogging. Lo retó un poco por haber lavado los platos, porque era el invitado, y no tenía que hacer eso, pero parecía agradecido.

Sobre el té le contó de su música y sus proyectos, y cada sorbo de té de tilo le limpiaba un poco el sabor a mojito de la lengua. Todavía quedaba gusto a limón y azúcar, pero eso no le molestaba tanto.

 _“La pieza de Harry es la  del fondo”_  le dijo el rubio mientras se lavaba los dientes, y Zayn cargó su bolso y fue para allá. Intentó dos o tres veces con el picaporte antes de pedir auxilio.

 _“¿La puerta tiene un truco o algo?”_  le preguntó asomándose al baño. El rubio tenía el cepillo en la boca y olía a menta.

 _“No, empuja un poco si se traba_ ” le sugirió, pero de todas formas caminó él hacia la puerta para intentar abrirla. Después de un par de intentos fallidos, insultó al aire, “ _No puedo creer que el idiota le echó llave antes de irse. Como si fuera a robarle la hierba o algo.”_

Zayn sonrió porque los insultos le quedaban al rubio, rompía un poco con ese aura infantil.

 _“Duerme en mi cuarto, yo voy al sillón_ ” sugirió con la sonrisa de siempre. En los ojos todavía quedaba algo de enojo, Zayn adivinó que seguía maldiciendo a su compañero de casa por dentro.

 _“No, no, yo duermo en el sillón”_  se apresuró a decir. “ _Ya has sido lo suficientemente bueno conmigo. Necesitas tu cama.”_

“ _Pero eres el invitado, y además, en serio, Zayn, estoy tan cansado que dormiría en cualquier lado”,_ dijo y era verdad, los párpados caían pesados mientras hablaba. El rubio caminó al baño, a terminar de cepillarse los dientes.

“ _Entonces duerme en la cama_ ” le dijo Zayn apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Niall lo miró con un ruego de piedad en la mirada, y finalmente el moreno pudo ver el cansancio detrás de la máscara energética.

 _“No te voy a dejar dormir en el sillón, eres mi invitado_ ” le explicó.

 _“Entonces los dos podemos dormir en tu cama”_  sugirió. Niall lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y conteniendo una sonrisa, y recién entonces Zayn entendió lo inapropiado que había sonado.

 _“No creo que sea conveniente_ ” respondió entre risas, y se enjuagó la boca.

 _“No estoy diciendo que durmamos juntos”_  le aclaró Zayn, pero tenía las mejillas rojas. Se preguntaba si debajo de la menta del dentífrico quedaba algo del sabor a limón y azúcar.

“ _Por eso”_  respondió Niall crípticamente, y le palmeó otra vez el hombro mientras pasaba a su lado hacia el comedor. “ _toma mi cama, iré al sillón_ ” insistió y Zayn no se movió hasta que escuchó el  _plop_  de su cuerpo pesado caer sobre los almohadones.

Con las mejillas aún rojas y la cabeza llena de preguntas, tomó su bolso  y se metió al cuarto de Niall. Se cambió y se echó en la cama, planeando escenarios para convencer a Niall de dormir allí, o al menos de que le explicara mejor que había querido decirle, pero antes de que pudiera llevar alguno a cabo, se quedó dormido.

-

Despertó un poco confundido, y mareado. Le dolía la cabeza, pero no tanto, y su boca sabía como si no se hubiese lavado los dientes en siglos, aunque estaba seguro que lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Caminó por el pasillo temeroso, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía –era la primera vez que lo hacía sobrio- y llamó por Niall, pero nadie respondió. Se refregó la frente, para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza, y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el baño. Golpeó allí, dos veces. “¿Niall?” preguntó, pero nadie respondió.

Le tomó como diez minutos realmente darse cuenta de que Niall no estaba, y que estaba solo en su departamento, y como diez minutos más fijarse finalmente en la nota pegada en la puerta, en papel amarillo.

 _Tenía que hacer unas compras_. _Volveré en un segundo –seguramente antes de que te despiertes, así que esta nota es inútil._

Estaba leyendo cuando escuchó la llave en la cerradura y se alejó varios pasos, asustado, como si lo hubiesen capturado con las manos en la masa. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y Niall sonrió antes de saludarlo.

“ _Buen día_ ” dijo, “ _traje galletas”._

Zayn preparó el té mientras Niall abría las ventanas y sacudía la frazada con la que se había tapado la noche anterior. Verlo ahí con las pruebas de que no había dormido en su cama, le trajo a Zayn recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior, y se sonrojó otra vez, intentando descifrar que había querido decirle.

“ _Harry no vuelve hasta mañana en la noche_ ” le explicó cuando se acercó a la cocina a buscar la escoba.  _“Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres, no creo que puedas costearte un hotel con veinte dólares.”_

“ _Me quedo si me dejas dormir en el sillón esta noche_ ” le propuso, y Niall soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Casi más ruidosa que la pava que silbaba, pero no tan molesta.

 _“¿No sigue en pie lo de dormir juntos?”_  bromeó, sin buscar su mirada, y Zayn se sonrojó sin decir nada.

-

Pasaron la tarde comiendo, mirando televisión y jugando videojuegos, y cuando llegó la noche Niall dijo que se podía quedar si quería, pero Zayn sentía que necesitaba devolverle el favor. Caminaron hasta el pub apenas después de lavar los platos de una cena temprano, y a Zayn le sorprendió lo rápido que había memorizado el camino, aún ebrio, la noche anterior.

Zayn estuvo quieto en la barra, charlando con los extraños que iban y venían por un buen rato, hasta que el jefe de Niall se fue. Después se cruzó del otro lado, ayudó con las cosas que sabía cómo, con servir la cerveza, o los tragos fáciles.  Todo lo que requería más que mezclar dos bebidas en proporciones iguales iba a parar a manos de Niall, pero aún eso le alivianó bastante el trabajo.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando la barra se aligeró un poco y sólo quedaban esos tres o cuatro que charlaban más de lo que bebían, un tipo alto se acercó a hablar con Niall. Zayn observó con mucha más curiosidad de la que debía tener, y realmente esperaba una explicación de quien era ese tipo cuando el rubio se acercó con él. En cambio, Zayn le pidió un favor.

 _“¿Te molestaría quedarte un rato solo?”_  le preguntó, Zayn se tragó las preguntas porque no le correspondía hacerlas (¿te vas con ese tipo?), pero en seguida la sensación se diluyó en expectativas. “ _Quiero tocar un poco, me prestan la guitarra.”_

“ _Claro_ ” dijo Zayn, sonriente.  Los labios rosados del rubio se separaron en una sonrisa, y al moreno le sorprendió un poco descubrirse observando ese detalle.

Los dedos de Niall se movían mágicamente sobre la guitarra, dibujando melodías asombrosas, y su voz sentaba perfecto con la música acústica, y los aplausos del público. Después de cada canción preguntaba por el micrófono si alguien había pedido un trago complicado en la barra, y Zayn sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. “ _Nada más que cervezas, por aquí.”_

Supuso que la gente debía estar tan maravillada como él de escucharlo tocar, cantar, que por eso no pedían tragos difíciles, o se dejaban convencer cuando Zayn les explicaba entre murmullos que no sabía cómo hacerlos, y que no quería molestar al rubio mientras tocaba. “ _Está bien, dame una cerveza”_  entonces, le decían, y Zayn obedecía amablemente.

Se daba cuenta de que no estaba hecho para estar detrás de una barra, no le salía eso de observar el comportamiento de los comensales, de preguntarles si estaban bien, o interesarse por sus vidas, como a Niall. De hecho le tenían que insistir varias veces antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo llamaban, porque el escenario y el rubio en él atraían su mirada, y era fácil perderse escuchándolo cantar.

-

Llegaron a casa del rubio entre estruendosas carcajadas, y trepando por la escalera  apoyándose contra la pared porque “ _el barandal está flojo, recuerda._ ” Le llevó un buen  rato a Niall abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo se tiró sobre el sillón cansado, balbuceando sinsentidos sobre los almohadones.

 _“¿Puedo dormir sin lavarme los dientes?”_  preguntó como si Zayn fuera su madre y le tocara decidir.

 _“Puedes hacer lo que quieras si duermes en tu cama, esta noche_ ” le dijo y entre risas intentó levantarlo del sillón.  _“No, eres mi visita_ ” protestó abrazado a los almohadones, forcejeando empecinado en quedarse allí. Y Zayn podría ser delgadito y estar borracho, pero se las ingenió para alzar a Niall en brazos, y llevarlo a su dormitorio, ignorando los ruegos e insultos que profería entre carcajadas.

Cuando lo dejó caer sobre la cama, Niall tenía la piel colorada de tanto forcejear, y los ojos azules brillaban aunque era poca la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. Zayn tragó saliva caundo se descubrió mirándole la boca en vez de los ojos, se sonrojó porque al rubio la boca se le contorneaba en una sonrisa que le leía los pensamientos.

 _“Hueles a kaipiroska_ ” murmuró Zayn. Niall aún sonreía, como si supiera que no había querido decir eso en voz alta.

“ _Tú hueles a mojitos_ ” le dijo y se  humedeció los labios. Zayn que no podía quitarle la mirada de la boca suspiró pesadamente, tragó saliva otra vez. ¿Era eso una invitación o no? Porque Zayn no lo sabía, y no sabía cómo preguntarlo tampoco. Entonces levantó la mirada, para distraerse de los labios que podía jurar, desde ayer, que sabían a azúcar y limón, con o sin kaipiroska de por medio.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, y no estaba tan borracho esa noche, pero temblaron también, como la otra vez, eran como relámpagos difuminándose en frente suyo, brillantes, y cristalinos.

“ _Realmente debería irme al sillón”_  dijo Niall, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Cómo si Zayn lo dejaría, de todas formas, después de oírlo hablar con la voz ronca, tan masculina. Todo en el rubio era maravilloso, y cada vez que Zayn parpadeaba algo distinto cruzaba su mente, a veces verlo tocando la guitarra, a veces su sonrisa ancha, amistosa, a veces la forma en que sus brazos se chocaban detrás de la barra o lo tibias que eran sus manos la noche anterior cuando lo ayudó a subir la escalera. Zayn quería todo para él, esa noche, quería su voz y sus labios, y su mirada como fantasmas de un relámpago, pero no sabía  _cómo pedirlo_.

“ _Realmente creo que deberías quedarte aquí”_  balbuceó Zayn, y la voz  le salió ronca también. Niall sonrió, de vuelta. Podía ver las mejillas tensándose levemente. “ _Y realmente creo que debería quedarme aquí contigo_ ” sugirió.

Niall asintió, con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa en los labios. “ _Ok_ ” le dijo, y sus manos tibias estaban ahora en sus hombros.  _“¿ok?”_  susurró Zayn antes de acercarse más a él, o antes de que el tironeo de las manos de Niall lo acercaran,  no estaba seguro.

Su boca si sabía a azúcar y limón, y a un montón de frutas que Zayn no comía desde hacía meses. Era un gusto dulce  y ácido y adictivo. Sus manos eran tibias y toda su piel, realmente, y su boca era húmeda y caliente, hervía, cuando Zayn metió su lengua.

Cerró los ojos bien fuerte, casi desesperado, porque su piel blanca lo encandilaba, detrás de los párpados incluso, y era demasiado, para ese momento. Podía soportar o su belleza o su sabor o su mirada, pero no todo al mismo tiempo, era demasiado.

Una mano le acariciaba el cuello, la otra la nuca. Zayn quería acariciarle todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Estaba desesperado, le dolía el pecho de pura ansiedad, como si todas las sensaciones de los días anteriores quisieran traducirse ahora, en ese momento, y todas se tropezaran en su boca, intentando salir juntas.

Zayn quería besarlo y saborearlo y también quería decirle que lo sabía, desde el principio, que sabía a eso a lo que sabía, y también quería decirle que, puta madre, tocaba bien la guitarra, y que por qué mierda estaba tan tibio, si era tan blanco, si parecía su piel de nieve y sus ojos de hielo.

Mordió sus labios rosados, y sintió inmediatamente después el tirón en el pelo, y el pecho abriéndose en un suspiro. El aliento y la kaipiroska le temblaron en la nariz, y Zayn empezó a sacarle la remera, porque, cómo se suponía que tenía que aguantar eso sin querer desnudarlo.

Cuando lo hizo, su mirada se encontró de vuelta con la de Niall, y mientras el rubio le quitaba la remera a él Zayn observó que tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, sacudidos por sus besos. “ _¿De qué estás tan orgulloso?”_  lo retó el rubio, y su voz,  _fuck_. “ _Te gané”_  se burló mientras lo echaba de nuevo sobre el colchón, y se sentaba sobre su pelvis, para tenerlo quieto y para poder observarlo mejor. “ _Duermes en tu cama esta noche”_

 _“No diría que esto es dormir”_  bromeó el irlandés, pero Zayn estaba distraído otra vez, paseando sus dedos por la piel blanca, suavemente, dejando a su paso caminos de piel de gallina. Niall tenía lunares en el pecho, y en las costillas, y en el vientre también, como pequeñas manchitas para recordar que era de hecho una persona, y no un angelito.

Se  agachó y le besó uno, el más grande, al costado derecho. Niall suspiró, y el pecho se infló y desinfló y algo de eso le recordó a Zayn al sexo, aún más que todo lo demás, aun más que verlo morderse los labios, o mirarlo con los ojos sumisos, entregados.

Le hundió las uñas en las caderas, sintió lo duro que se ponía debajo suyo. Lo lamió entonces, primero el lunar, después los pezones, después el cuello, succionando como si quisiera robarle ese sabor y quedárselo para siempre, como si  _le doliera_  que supiera tan rico. Hasta el sudor le sentaba bien, como la sal a un shot de tekila.

Amaba poder ponerlo así, tan tembloroso, tan caliente, debajo suyo; pensó que estaba en control de la situación –que ingenuo, porque cada vez que Niall temblaba, él temblaba aún más, desesperado como si se le escapara- pero entonces sintió el aliento caliente en el oído, y el acento irlandés cerrado, cerradísimo, oscuro y murmurado.

Y el azúcar y el limón se le treparon por las orejas, lo marearon como si acabara de beber un trago, y asintió obediente, ¿porque cómo mierda decirle que no a alguien que te dice “ _chúpamela_ ” tratando de hacerlo sonar como una pregunta, aunque es bastante claro que es una orden?

Le desabotonó el jean a duras penas, porque las manos le temblaban y en serio, Niall y sus dedos jugando en su cabello no ayudaban, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, y lo acarició encima del bóxer, levanto la mirada. Niall se mordía los labios, y sonreía, y eso en la mirada no era  _puro_  en ningún sentido, pero todavía se veía como un ángel, de algún modo.

Besó la puntita sin quitarle la mirada de encima, y lo vio murmurar  _fuck_  cuando con la lengua juntó esas gotas de miel salada. Era bueno en eso, se lo habían dicho, pero los dedos de Niall en su pelo  y su mirada y la forma en que  se movía y las cosas que le decía, todo eso bastaba para saber que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Qué importaba lo que habían dicho otros amantes antes. Que importaba cualquier cosa que había sucedido antes de ese momento, de todas formas.

“ _Mierda Zayn_ ” susurró Niall, pero el moreno lo escuchó. Se metió todo en la boca, sintió la puntita en la puerta de la garganta, y el rubio le tiró el cabello tan fuerte que le dolió. Después de eso, se la sacó lentamente, acariciándolo con la lengua mientras intentaba disimular la sonrisa. Trepó beso a beso por su pecho, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro del rubio ni por un segundo.

 _“Quiero estar dentro tuyo”_  le murmuró al oído, Niall todavía insultaba sin sentidos, incapaz de armar frases coherentes.  _“¿Puedo, Ni? ¿Me dejas?”_  le pidió y se mordió el labio. Niall sonrió, incrédulo.

 _“Puedes hacerme lo que quieras_ ” balbuceó, con la voz ronca todavía,  _“Honesta—amente,  mierda…”_ tartamudeó cuando Zayn le acarició la cabeza con el pulgar, y gimió, cuando el moreno le mordió el lóbulo, suavemente. “ _Cógeme, fuck, Zayn, sólo  hazme acabar_ ” rogó.

 _“Lo prometo”_ le juró al oído, y le besó el cuello mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Niall se reincorporó, buscando condones en la gaveta y en serio, cada vez que se movía, Zayn se sentía confundido porque a veces parecía una pintura renacentista y a veces una estrella porno, y estaba rojo y agitado y también blanco, como si no fuera de este mundo.

 _“Conozco un truco_ ” le dijo una sonrisa no precisamente amistosa. Zayn quiso balbucearle un ‘ _¿qué truco?_ ’ pero la voz no le salió, en cambio lo miró incrédulo, perdido, mareado –como si hubiese tomado mil tragos de kaipiroska, uno tras otro-, estancado como si estuviera soñando, mientras el rubio chupaba la punta del condón y se agachaba sobre su miembro y se metía todo en la boca, desenrollando el látex con los labios suavemente.

No podía ser real, en serio, que ese angelito tuviera esa sonrisa de demonio.

 _“¿Qué eres, Niall? Dios…”_  susurró entre dientes, y el rubio sonrió otra vez desde la gaveta donde buscaba el lubricante.

Es que no parecía real, en serio. Si no fuera por el azúcar y el limón que le picaban en la lengua cada vez que lo besaba, Zayn podría jurar que estaba soñando.

La ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo y se acercó a él, desesperado, y le besó el cuello y los hombros, y le puso los dedos en la boca al rubio para que se los lamiera –y él los lamió,  _fuck_. Y o era el lubricante o que el cuerpo de Niall había sido diseñado para él, en serio, porque encajaba justo dentro suyo.

A veces Niall sólo lamía sus dedos, a veces susurraba insultos calientes sobre su piel; a veces Zayn se movía lento, y lo desesperaba acariciando su miembro que latía en sus manos, a veces apenas si podía contenerse y se movía rápido, fuerte, dentro suyo.

Cuando el rubio gemía Zayn le hundía los dientes en los hombros y cuando Zayn resoplaba cansado, sacudido por tantas sensaciones, Niall le susurraba lo mucho que le  _encantaba_  que lo cogiera así y todo era como una montaña rusa, en serio, igual de rápido y de sorpresivo.

Cuando Niall acabó, le mordió los dedos tan fuertemente que si Zayn no hubiese estado en la punta del orgasmo, también, le podría haber dolido. Le dolió después, cuando las sensaciones se evaporaban lentamente una a una, y empezó a sentir el sudor de su cuerpo, pesado, pegajoso, y Niall respiraba agitadamente, cansado, debajo suyo.

La cama del rubio era pequeñita, había sido una idea tonta eso de compartirla desde el principio. Zayn no creía pertenecer allí de todas formas, se sentía un poco débil en el abrazo de Niall, que no era ni un ángel, ni un demonio, y era las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

El rubio le besó los labios, aún capaz de darle escalofríos, como cuando le besaba los dedos y Zayn estaba dentro suyo.  _“¿Qué eres, Ni?”_  murmuró el moreno y cerró los ojos. Estaba asustado, confundido, mareado, ebrio de kaipiroskas que no había bebido en toda la noche, pero, oh, tan cansado. Quería dormir y soñar con angelitos que no le pusieran la piel de gallina.

Cuando Niall lo besó otra vez  tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, Zayn la sentía sobre su boca, y le molestó un poco, como si fuera una burla.  _“Deja de burlarte_ ” lo retó sin abrir los ojos, y se acurrucó aún mejor en la cama. Era muy pequeña, realmente no debería estar allí.

“ _Buenas noches_ ” fue toda la respuesta de Niall, eso y las suaves risitas cada vez que Zayn resoplaba insultos hacia el irlandés porque merecía una respuesta, en serio, cómo podía ser ese chico tan puro y casto capaz de ponerle un preservativo con la boca, por dios. No podía ser humano.

En algún momento entre la teoría de que Niall era un ciborg y la de que era un dios del sexo que había venido a la tierra a torturarlo, el rubio se quedó dormido. Zayn lo supo porque ya no se sonreía, ni le acariciaba la espalda.

Se sintió de golpe solo, en esa cama, que, en serio, era muy pequeñita para ellos dos. Por su cabeza  se cruzaron preguntas, de esas que realmente no vale la pena hacer porque no tienen respuesta.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué sería de eso mañana –esa tarde, mejor dicho, cuando despertaran? ¿Todavía sabría a limón y azúcar su boca después de que se lave los dientes? ¿Entraba Zayn en esa cama tan pequeña? ¿Debería irse ahora que el rubio dormía?

Realmente pensaba que debía irse, antes de que se encuentre el lunes tentado a aparecer en esa casa de nuevo, ahora que conocía el camino de memoria, como si hubiese ido mil veces. Realmente debería porque la cama era chica, y porque sería raro cuando despierten, y porque Niall parecía de otro mundo y le daba un poco de miedo. Realmente debería hacerlo pero afuera hacía frío y la piel del rubio era calentita, aunque parecía nieve, y realmente quería saber que gusto tendría después de lavarse los dientes.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn estaba desnudo, le dolía la cabeza, y tenía a un tipo alto y delgado con un desequilibrado corte de cabello mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

—Tú no eres Niall —dijo el chico. No, lo era. Era Zayn, hasta donde recordaba—. ¿Dónde está él?

—No lo sé —balbuceó adolorido porque algo le punzaba la cabeza en el medio de las cejas—. Estaba aquí.

—Sí, me imaginé eso —el tipo seguía hablando y Zayn sólo quería que cerrara la puerta y se fuera, porque su voz era molesta y la luz del pasillo le hacía doler las retinas—. Escucha, ¿tienes 20? porque pensaba pedirle prestado a Niall para el taxi y el tipo me espera afuera…

—Claro —se giró en el colchón procurando que las sábanas todavía le cubrieran  las partes nobles. Palmeó torpemente en la cama hasta encontrar el par de jeans enredados a los pies. Sus últimos veinte estaban abollados en la esquina del bolsillo.

—Gracias —dijo el chico acercándose para tomar el dinero—, soy Harry.

—El compañero de cuarto —razonó y volvió a tirarse de espaldas sobre el colchón—. Zayn.

—Gusto en conocerte, Zayn —quiso responderle pero Harry había desaparecido antes de que siquiera encontrara las fuerzas para bostezar.

Se oyó un sonido metálico en el pasillo y después el portazo del frente, y entonces sólo hubo silencio en la oscura habitación de Niall.

No había rastros su mitad ángel—mitad demonio además del sabor amargo en su boca y el sueño húmedo del que Harry lo había despertado. A Zayn le llevó un momento recapitular lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y cuando lo hizo sintió de vuelta esa mezcla de sensaciones que antes de dormir lo había atravesado.

La incomodidad se saberse muy poco para ese lugar, muy poco para todo lugar de mundo en ese momento. Tenía un mugroso empleo que pagaba poco y ningún lugar donde dormir. Ya ni siquiera tenía los últimos resabios de la paga anterior, porque le había dado los veinte a Harry y aunque sabía que si se quedaba a esperar que se los devuelva, los recuperaría, eso significaba que tendría que ver a Niall y…

No podía enfrentarlo ahora. No podía mirarlo a los ojos y explicarle que le agradecía lo que había hecho pero que no podía volver a verlo. No hasta que tuviera un lugar decente donde dormir.

Sí, lo mejor sería sólo desaparecer. Es decir, no era muy caballero, pero ¿qué podría significar para _él_ perder un poco más de dignidad?

Se puso el jean y la camiseta, y estaba buscando las zapatillas cuando escuchó la puerta del frente. Por un momento pensó que sería Niall y estuvo tentado a volver a meterse en la cama para disimular el hecho de que estaba a punto de escaparse de él, pero escuchó otra vez un ruido seco y un improperio balbuceado con voz grave y supo que era el otro inquilino. Quien aparentemente tenía dificultades para cruzar una habitación sin llevarse algo por delante.

Se ató los cordones, se puso el bolso al hombro, y salió de la habitación.

Harry estaba acomodando un montón de papeles que habían caído al suelo.

—Hey, ¿te vas? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Zayn tragó ruidosamente.

—Umm, sí. Mi jefe me llamó para trabajar esta tarde y necesito el dinero así que…

—Es domingo… —le explicó cruzándose de brazos.

El tipo le desconfiaba, y no podía culparlo, pero era un poco frustrante. Necesitaba irse, sobre todo, antes de que volviera Niall.

—La vida del tatuador es así…

Harry seguía serio, pero sus ojos se habían relajado un poco.

—Escucha, pasa más tarde a buscar tu dinero, le pediré a Niall que...

—Claro, lo haré —mintió acercándose cada vez más a la puerta.

—¿Debería decirle algo? —preguntó— ¿dejarle un mensaje?

—Sólo dile que —’lo siento’, pensó—, muchas gracias.

Harry resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Así de bueno fue el sexo, ¿eh? —refunfuñó, y luego por lo bajo, agregó—  _¿por qué insiste este tipo en verse con idiotas?_

—Mira, me tengo que ir —respondió frustrado—. Sólo dile que gracias de mi parte, él sabrá lo que quiero decir.

Dicho eso, abrió la puerta y bajó a brincos la escalera. Sin la mano de Niall haciéndole del soporte, estuvo a una pizca de cerca de caer por el flojo barandal.

Caminó a paso rápido las primeras tres cuadras, pero luego, cuando imaginó que ya no había posibilidad de cruzarse al rubio, suspiró y se apoyó contra una pared.

Así, esa era su vida, entonces. Sin lugar a donde ir, sin dinero para comer y escondiéndose como una rata. Quizá debería volver a Bradford, la vida en Londres no lo estaba tratando bien.

Había sido ingenuo en pensar que saldría de otra forma. No tenía estudios, ni un gran curriculum. Era sólo un tipo más de los tantos otros rondando esa gran ciudad en busca de un gesto del destino que le probara lo que siempre había estado esperando: que era grande, que estaba destinado a grandes cosas. En medio de su sesión de sentir lástima por él mismo, el teléfono sonó en su bolsillo y Zayn creyó que quizá el mundo se había cansado de tomarle el pelo y estaba por recibir una noticia maravillosa. Quizá alguno de los editores a los que había mandado su novela, o esa tipa del museo habían quedado impresionada al final de cuentas por su excesivo conocimiento de arte y su falta de experiencia comprobable en el campo.

Era su jefe. Un cliente iría al día siguiente temprano y necesitaban alguien para que limpie el local. “Obviamente te pagaremos por tus molestias” había prometido.

Ir a barrer y esterilizar un local no era su idea de promesa del destino, pero, Hey. Algo es algo. Quizá podría dormir en la camilla esa noche.

 

**Seis meses después**

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dijo uno de los dos tipos que tenía agendados ese día para un tatuaje de parejas. Fruncía el ceño y lo miraba con desagrado y Zayn estaba seguro de que lo había visto antes—. Al menos no eres un mentiroso, además de un idiota, y sí haces tatuajes.

—¿Perdón?— le dijo frunciendo todavía más el ceño que él, lo que en su caso era un rasgo de confusión. El otro cliente, el que venía siempre,  parecía tan confundido como él—. ¿Te conozco?

— _¿Ni siquiera me recuerdas?_ —la indignación en su voz sería graciosa si no fuera porque estaba de hecho poniéndolo un poco incómodo.

El otro cliente alternaba la mirada entre uno y otro y parecía estar sacando las conclusiones más equivocadas de todas. El que estaba cruzado de brazos arqueó las cejas en un gesto altanero, y continuó hablando.

—Es decir una cosa es irse por la mañana sin despedirse pero no recordarme en lo absoluto…

—¿Qué? —parpadeó varias veces intentando recordar al chico de algún lado. Es decir, sabía que lo había visto antes pero estaba seguro de que no había dormido con él. Zayn no era del tipo de tatuarse gestos de amor eterno por otra persona, pero tampoco del de dormir con alguien y luego olvidarlo completamente.

—¿Dormiste con él? —preguntó el otro horrorizado mientras volvía a bajarse las mangas como si no sólo estuviera replanteándose al tatuador sino al mismísimo tatuaje.

— _¿Yo?_  no, ¿estás loco? — _ouch_ —, Niall durmió con él, y luego él se escabulló de casa como un cobarde.

Niall. Rubio, angelical, puedo-ponerte-un-condón-con-la-boca Niall. El Niall que había sido lo suficientemente generoso para invitarlo a dormir a su casa cuando no tenía a donde ir y que tocaba la guitarra con una alegría que era contagiosa.

—Niall —repitió, y luego cayó en la cuenta— ¡tú eres Harry!

—Así que me recuerdas  _ahora_.

—Te vi por, ¿qué?, 5 minutos —se explicó intentando recordar.

—Aproximadamente —le concedió—. No te llevó mucho más que eso huir por las alcantarillas.

—Él es muy protector con Nialler —explicó el otro chico mientras volvía a arremangarse—. Mira, yo quiero ponerme una brújula aquí y él va a ponerse un barco…

—¡Louis! —lo interrumpió Harry—, no puede tatuarnos  _él_.

—¿Por qué no? Me hizo los otros y quedaron geniales.

—Porque no entiende de romance —respondió hablando fuerte como si le importara muy poco que Zayn estuviera literalmente a su lado y que pudiera oír todo lo que decía—, va a maldecir nuestra relación.

—Ooookay —lo interrumpió Zayn—, mira, Niall fue genial, ¿sí? No fue mi intención ser un imbécil con él. Estaba pasando por un mal momento, no tenía donde vivir ni qué comer y no me sentía como si fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —lo retó con un dramático gesto que Zayn estaba bastante seguro de que había visto antes en alguna comedia romántica adolescente. Sólo le faltaba hacer sonar los dedos.

—¡Lo hice! —protestó—, apenas cobré la semana siguiente le mandé una caja enorme de chocolates con una nota que decía que lo sentía y mi teléfono. Pero él nunca llamó. 

Harry parpadeó en silencio un buen rato y Zayn tuvo que apagar el ventilador porque el ruido lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Te dije que no había sido yo —dijo Louis finamente, luego miró a Zayn— ¿por qué iba a mandar una caja de chocolates para disculparme por ganarle al pes, o no?

—Pensé que era el número de la chocolatería… —razonó Harry y Zayn se llevó las manos a la frente en una mezcla de frustración y alivio. _Al menos_ no había sido brutalmente rechazado—. Deberías haber firmado la nota —lo regañó.

—¡Lo hice! —exclamó y no pudo evitar pisar bruscamente el suelo como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche—, puse una Z al final.

Silencio de vuelta, y luego Louis.

—Te dije que ni siquiera había jugado con Zikitoire.

—¡Sí, lo hiciste! jugaste con Nigeria —rezongó Harry.

—Es de  _Senegal_ , dios santo.

—¡No lo es!

—Sí, lo es. Lo googleamos, Harry, ya tuvimos esta discusión —explicó calmado Louis, luego miró a Zayn—, ¿tienes wifi aquí? Quiero mostrarle.

— _¿Qué?_  —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Oh, no. Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo Harry— porque luego cuando jugamos de vuelta elegí Senegal y estaba allí.

— _¿Qué?_

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—En fin. Los tatuajes…

X

Si no fuera porque Zayn realmente necesitaba el trabajo, hubiese atado a Harry en la camilla y le hubiese tatuado estúpidoestúpidestúpido en la frente hasta desahogarse.

Especialmente porque mientras terminaba los detalles en Louis, Harry le contó cómo había sido para mejor de todas formas, porque Niall estaba saliendo con un productor y ahora trabajaba en un estudio de grabación de vez en cuando lo cual era genial para él.

Zayn tuvo que concederle que sonaba como si Niall estuviera pasándola genial, y que lo hacía feliz porque realmente era un buen tipo, pero se guardó para él la parte en la que moría de celos y sentía vergüenza de haber pasado tanto tiempo todavía fantaseando con él. Y que quizá era un poco egoísta admitirlo, pero si esa caja de chocolates hubiese llegado a su verdadero dueño, hoy podría estar contando una historia diferente.

Harry y Louis parecían súper contentos con sus tatuajes cuando terminó, y le dejaron una propina generosa más los benditos $20 que Harry le debía. Cuando se despedían, Harry se disculpó por “eso de los chocolates” y le prometió que lo haría cuando Zayn le pidió que le mandara su atrasado “lo siento” a Niall.

Por diez minutos después de que se fueran, Zayn recordó ese fin de semana y la forma en que los besos de Niall sabían a limones, y sonrió como un idiota mirando la pared. Luego, entró el siguiente cliente, y Perrie estaba ocupada con un tatuaje grande de espalda, así que tuvo que ocuparse.

Era para mejor, probablemente. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en imposibles.

X

El sábado por la tarde la puerta del local se abrió mientras Zayn estaba terminando una bonita flor de loto en el muslo de una chica. Escuchó a Perrie preguntándole al cliente que necesitaba y luego un acento irlandés que le sonaba un poco muy familiar, y puso a su corazón latir desquiciadamente.

—¡Dile que me espere un segundo! —exclamó aún antes de que Perrie tuviera tiempo de pasarle el mensaje, que un tal Niall preguntaba por él.

El segundo fueron veintidós minutos de reloj, así que Zayn temía que se hubiese ido cuando apareció en el frente para despedirse de la clienta.

Niall estaba sentado junto al revistero, mirando un ejemplar de piercings con la mirada horrorizada.

—¿La gente realmente se hace esto? —preguntando girando la revista para mostrarle fotos de implantes subcutáneos.

—Lo hacen —respondió sin saber más que hacer—. Nosotros no lo hacemos porque es un local pequeño y necesitas un permiso.

Niall sonrió en silencio un buen rato, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Zayn estaba todavía junto a la puerta, donde se había despedido de la chica, y no sabía si debía sentarse a su lado o qué, pero no es como si pudiera moverse de todas formas.

—Le pegué a Harry con un rollo de servilletas por cuarenta minutos cuando me lo dijo —explicó.

—Bien —sonrió Zayn, y se rascó el cuello—, es decir, no es todo su culpa, pero se lo merecía, un poco.

—Él y Louis son así, ¿sabes? Se creen que su amor es épico y que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos y no es que no sean una linda pareja, pero… Tú sabes.

—Ya estaban planeando otro tatuaje cuando vinieron esta semana —comentó siguiéndole el hilo.

—Si, la cuerda y el ancla. Son bastante cursis —rio, mostrando los dientes, y los ojos azules se le encogieron un poco.

El corazón de Zayn latía inquieto de puros nervios.

—Lamento haberme ido así —dijo finalmente, porque las palabras lo iban a terminar ahogando si quedaban atoradas en su garganta—, fui un idiota. No pretendía lastimarte, ¿sabes? Realmente me gustabas.

 _Pretérito imperfecto_. Bien hecho, Zayn. Una buena metáfora.

Niall se encogió de hombros.

—Nada que no se resuelva con un rollo de servilletas —bromeó.

—Tomaré el castigo que merezca —sonrió.

                Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Zayn sabía que Niall lo miraba del mismo modo en que él lo hacía. Con detalle, descubriendo como esos meses los habían tratado, las pequeñas diferencias —en Niall la remera nueva, en Zayn el tatuaje de la muñeca.

—En fin, quería pasar a saludar —dijo Niall—, dejar todo en buenos términos.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

                El rubio asintió en silencio un  instante y después, negando suavemente, cerró la revista y la dejó en el revistero.

—Bueno, debería irme.

—Okay —dijo Zayn y le extendió la mano para saludarlo cuando se acercó. Abrió la puerta para él y las campanitas medio que quedaban especialmente al pelo para él, celestiales.

Niall se estaba yendo cuando Zayn ya no pudo controlar la lengua.

—Deberíamos vernos, ¿sabes? Como, ponernos al día —Niall titubeó en silencio sin decir nada, y Zayn siguió hablando—, es decir, sé que estás saliendo con alguien, no lo digo  _así_. Pero, como… Tú sabes, ¿charlar? ¿Tomar algo? Amistosamente.

—Claro —asintió—, eso sería lindo.

X

El novio de Niall se llamaba León y era de España. Zayn apenas lo había conocido una vez, pero le había bastado para saber todo lo que el rubio veía en él. Era apuesto, alto, simpático. Tenía un acento sexy y un futuro, cualidades ninguna de las cuales él mismo poseía. Harry tenía razón, había sido para mejor. Niall nunca podría haber admirado a Zayn del mismo modo que admiraba a León, con su mente para los negocios y sus habilidades para la guitarra nivel flamenco imposible.

La vida de Zayn había mejorado en los últimos veces, pero seguía siendo apenas un chico que hacía tatuajes para vivir y que vivía en una pocilga. La nueva pocilga estaba en el centro, por lo menos. Justo encima de un bar que alternaba noches de punk con jazz y poesía improvisada que Zayn adoraba esnobiosamente.

Niall, como él, tenía grandes sueños y expectativas para su vida, pero la diferencia es que él parecía estar encaminado a alcanzarlos. León lo estaba ayudando, con contactos y toda la cosa, y Zayn no quería ser el imbécil que se entrometiera en eso.

X

La primera vez que se “entrometió en eso” como juró que no iba a hacerlo, había sido una noche que se encontró en casa de Niall con Harry y Louis. Después de varias sesiones de 10 minutos de “golpear a Harry en la cabeza con un rollo de servilletas”, habían terminado por hacerse amigos, y solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Harry se lo había presentado a León como un amigo suyo, sólo porque sería tonto ponerse a explicarle sobre él breve pasado de él y Niall, así que él no pensaba mucho cuando lo encontraba en la casa de ellos.

Esa semana, León estaba en España visitando a su familia, y Harry tenía un resfriado así que no podían salir. Al principio habían comido pizza y jugado videojuegos, pero luego pusieron una película de suspenso y bastó una escena heterosexual subida de tono para que Harry y Louis terminaran besándose dramáticamente en el sillón junto a ellos. Entre risitas se escaparon a la pieza y Zayn hubiese estado dispuesto a olvidarlo y terminar de ver la película —que por cierto era muy interesante— sino fuera porque entonces empezaron a hacerlo y, okay. Harry no sólo era ruidoso sino que era bastante  _articulado_  en la cama, y él realmente no necesitaba oír los detalles de su vida sexual.

—¿Quieres salir por ahí? —preguntó el rubio mientras se ponía la chaqueta, y Zayn asintió presuroso.

 

Era una noche de verano solitaria y ventosa. Había estado lloviendo toda la tarde, así que el cemento estaba húmedo y las calles encharcadas, pero se estaba bien.

Al principio hablaron de Harry y Louis y de cómo todos estaban esperando porque pasaran la etapa de la luna de miel de una vez por todas porque eran sencillamente insufribles, pero luego eso llevó a hablar de los tatuajes, y eso al trabajo de Zayn y a la oferta que había recibido de una revista indie para hacer caricaturas de recitales.

—Es decir, suena emocionante y todo —explicó mientras se acercaban a un parque al que aparentemente estaban yendo sin pensarlo—, pero la paga es miserable y tendría que viajar y perdería el trabajo en la tienda… Tú sabes.

—Eso apesta —se solidarizó el rubio.

Él asintió.

—Quizá si me buscara un lugar más barato…

—¿Más barato de donde vives? —bromeó el rubio.

—¡Heey! —protestó y burlonamente le golpeó el brazo—, está muy bien ubicado.

—Sí, tú y tus cucarachas deberían estar orgullosos.

Los dos rieron cínicamente. Hey, si había pobreza, que no se note. Eso solía decir su mamá cuando era pequeño, cuando lo llevaba al campo y su papá movía las brasas pretendiendo que las chispas eran fuegos artificiales.

—Quizá deberías mudarte a casa —dijo Niall— gastarías menos.

—Tú y Harry están bien como están —lo interrumpió prontamente y se apresuró a un banco que no estaba tan húmedo.

Niall lo siguió y secó con la rodilla del jean lo suficiente para poder sentarse.

—Esa es la cosa —confesó después de un rato—, todavía no se lo dije, pero creo que me mudaré.

—¿Qué?

Niall se encogió de hombros.

—León va a pasar mucho tiempo afuera este año, está grabando con unos americanos, y necesita que le cuiden la casa y eso.

—¿Te mudas con él? —preguntó incapaz de ocultar la decepción. Se obligó a sonreír, porque ya no era un niño—, hey, felicidades. Me alegra mucho por ti.

Niall le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias —dijo—. Todavía no está definido, no sería  _ya_. Le dije que debía hablar con Harry y asegurarme de que encontrara otro compañero.

—Preferentemente sordo, o con un sueño pesado —bromeó Zayn. Niall se rio, pero no parecía alegre—, me encantaría hablar con él, si le parece podría mudarme.

—Eso sería genial. Déjame decírselo primero.

Zayn asintió y volvió la mirada al frente. Eso de observar cada gesto del rubio se estaba volviendo tenebroso, estaba proyectando, lo sabía. Niall debía estar feliz, probablemente lo que veía era el cansancio en sus ojos.

—¿Quién lo hubiese dicho, verdad? —dijo después de un rato—, ese fin de semana. Jamás hubiese creído que terminaría viviendo en esa casa.

Niall rio.

—Las vueltas de la vida —dijo.

Zayn recostó la cabeza hasta que casi le quedó colgando detrás del respaldo del banco. Sus piernas estaban estiradas sobre el caminito, y tocaba las baldosas con los talones.

—Definitivamente no sin ti.

Niall resopló divertido.

—¿Vas a decirme que nos imaginabas viviendo juntos ese fin de semana?

—Bueno, definitivamente no me imaginaba viviendo con el tipo que esconde la hierba bajo llave.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora recordando esos días. Los videojuegos y los desayunos, y Zayn casi quemando vivo a Niall cuando quiso lavar los platos mientras se bañaba.

—Buenas memorias —dijo Niall.

—Las mejores —le concedió, e intentó borrar de su mente las imágenes del resto del fin de semana, del que ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar.

—¿Tu crees…? —balbuceó el rubio después de un rato, tan bajito que Zayn realmente no sabía si le hablaba a él—. ¿Tú crees que si hubiese recibido los chocolates la historia sería diferente?

—¿Si estaríamos juntos? —preguntó y el corazón que le llevaba dormido semanas, despertó de golpe. El rubio asintió—. No lo sé. Quizá. A mi realmente me gustabas.

—A mí me gustabas también —dijo. Pretérito imperfecto, de nuevo.

—Hay una teoría, que dice —carraspeó Zayn— que si el universo es infinito y la materia también, pues que hay infinitas probabilidades que la materia se organice de la misma manera inifintas veces.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Niall desencajado, pero divertido.

—Claro, si tienes espacio infinito y infinitos, no lo sé, rastris…

—Sí…

—Pues puedes armar infinitas cosas diferentes, pero también, llega un punto en que las combinaciones se repetirían, infinitamente.

—No estoy seguro de que sea así —protestó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, es una teoría —Zayn se encogió de hombros—, y sí es cierta, entonces hay infintas otras tierras, en las que la materia y la historia se dio de tal forma que nosotros existimos también.

—¡Ohh! —abrió los ojos de par en par— universos paralelos.

—Algo así —le concedió—, pero también existen infinitas tierras en las que tú y yo somos casi idénticos a quienes somos ahora, pero no precisamente. Como, en una de esas Tierras tú estás comiendo una manzana, o estamos en tu casa porque Harry y Louis no se metieron a su cuarto a follar ruidosamente.

                El rubio rió con estruendo y por un momento Zayn creyó que había visto un relámpago dorado y  tuvo que mirar las nubes turbias en el cielo.

—Quizá en una de esas soy un dragón —razonó Niall. Zayn bufó una sonrisa.

—Quizá.

—¿A qué venía todo esto? —Niall imitó a Zayn y miró el cielo y las nubes bailaron sobre ellos rosadas y grises.

—Es sólo una teoría —dijo Zayn, dudando un momento. Después agregó—: es sólo que quizás sí estamos saliendo, en alguna otra tierra del universo.

Después de eso, todo había pasado verdaderamente rápido. Niall se había cubierto el rostro mientras sonreía y a él las mejillas se le incendiaron creyendo que había hablado de más, que su cauteloso muro de defensa donde pretendía que no le gustaba el rubio, se había desmoronado. Luego, Niall lo miró con los ojos más azules que nunca y despegó los labios, sin decir nada por un momento.

Zayn recordaba pensar que si no lo besaba allí mismo, iba a morir.

—Cuando digo que me gustabas —dijo Niall— no es del todo verdad.

—Okay —dijo Zayn que sabía a donde iba todo eso pero no podía realmente creerlo.

—Todavía me gustas.

—Okay —repitió. Como no sabía cómo decirle que a él todavía le gustaba también, se acercó torpemente en el banco y lo besó.

Fue un poco raro, a principio. Los dos estaban demasiado quietos y demasiado incómodos. Pero apenas suspiraron nerviosamente sobre sus bocas, rieron un poco y bastó eso, básicamente. Se besaron de vuelta, cada vez con más humedad y acariciándose suavemente. Niall todavía tenía esa cosa angelical, la piel tersa en las mejillas, ni un rastro de barba. Zayn tenía un piercing en el labio ahora, con el que el rubio jugueteó lentamente antes de dejarlo y besar su cuello, y antes de que tuvieran siquiera tiempo de sentir culpa o preguntarse si lo que hacían estaba bien, se encontraron en un hotel vaciando sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador como un par de críos.

Niall lo folló suavemente sobre la cama, sosteniéndolo por la cintura y besando su espalda, mientras él repetía su nombre hasta el cansancio incapaz todavía de creer que todo eso estuviera pasando.

Se besaron seiscientas veces antes de quedarse dormidos, y mientas los párpados de Zayn se cerraban lentamente y la oscuridad se tragaba el perfil de Niall a su lado, pensó que veía algo en él que no podía nombrar del todo, pero que conocía de memoria, y supo aún antes de despertar, que no estaría a su lado por la mañana.

X

Recibió una caja de chocolates dos días después. Tenía una nota que decía: “Lo siento, en serio. Espero que sigamos en buenos términos, pero está bien si no es así. Le dije a Harry que me mudo, quizá quieras hablar con él por la habitación extra. –Niall”. Tenía que concederle que esa nota era mucho menos críptica que la suya, eso seguro.

Comió bombones hasta que las ganas de llorar se le fueron del todo, y luego guardó el resto en la heladera y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

 **estamos bien! :) lo entiendo, no te preocupes**  —escribió.

**Me siento como un imbécil, en serio. ¿Quizá deberíamos hablar? Si es lo que quieres.**

Zayn no quería hablar al respecto. Prefería hacer de cuenta que nunca había pasado.

**te juro que estoy bien lol confía en mi. nos veremos pronto de todas formas. es decir, si todavía me invitas a tu cumpleaños.**

**¡Por supuesto! Te veré el viernes entonces. Lo siento, de nuevo.**

X

El viernes descubrió que era más fácil de lo que creía hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada. Niall se comportaba como siempre —aunque evitaba quedarse a solas con él— y ni Harry, ni Louis, ni León, ni nadie parecía notar que  _algo_  había pasado. Quizá era simplemente la música y las luces, y la multitud de amigos y colegas yendo y viniendo, prohibiéndole a cualquiera estudiar realmente sus gestos.

Harry lo regañó por haberse ido temprano el fin de semana, así que Zayn reconstruyó de a poco lo que ya se imaginaba, que apenas había quedado dormido, Niall había vuelto a su casa. También hablaron de las noticias de Niall, que se mudaba con su pronto-a-ser-esposo (decía Harry) y brindaron por la pareja, los cinco.  _Eso_ fue un poco incómodo.

Después, Zayn le preguntó a él y Louis si pensaban hacer lo mismo ahora que tenían una habitación extra en la casa. Pero Louis vivía con un tal Liam con el que aparentemente eran mejores amigos desde antes de nacer, o algo así, y además estaban bien. No querían ir demasiado rápido, decía la pareja que literalmente tenía un santuario dedicado al otro en sus brazos.

Se organizaron para que Zayn se mude el lunes siguiente (Niall se llevaría sus cosas el domingo). Estaba contento, porque significaba que podría hacer eso de aceptar un trabajo interesante por una vez en su vida, justo a tiempo cuando los de la revista estaban cansándose de esperar por su respuesta.

La mesera, ex compañera de Niall cuando él todavía trabajaba en el bar, apareció junto a ellos con un montón de tragos, cortesía de la casa. Zayn sonrió divertido al encontrar un par de mojitos y kaipiroskas en la bandeja  y tomó uno de cada uno antes de buscar a Niall por todo el lugar.

Lo encontró yéndose al baño de servicio, con la camiseta envuelta en la cabeza como un turbante. Cuando notó que lo estaba buscando, le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Zayn recordaba apenas pantallazos de la parte de atrás del bar, pero estaba casi seguro de que no estaba tan desordenado la última vez que estuvo allí. La ausencia de Niall se sentía, tanto en esos detalles como en los mojitos cargados hasta el tope de ron.

—Mira lo que están repartiendo —dijo mostrándole ambos vasos.

Niall sonrió y tomó el de kaipiroska de sus manos.

—Deberíamos brindar —dijo todavía riendo. Estaban en la puerta del baño, probablemente el lugar menos apropiado para brindar (o beber), pero sonaba como un buen plan en la mente de Zayn.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, pero entonces recordó lo otro que quería contarle—, ¡espera! Me mudo el lunes con Harry, así que eso quiere decir que puedo aceptar el trabajo de caricaturista.

—¡Eso es genial!

—¡Sí! —admitió contento—, deberíamos brindar por eso.

                Niall asintió y levantó la copa, pero antes de que dijera nada, Zayn volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Es algo gracioso, ¿verdad? Nos conocimos aquí mismo excepto que tú hacías tragos para vivir y yo no tenía casa, y ahora tú trabajas en una disquera y yo conseguí un trabajo genial.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó aún más.

—Suena perfecto cuando lo dices así.

—Lo es, ¿o no? —dijo—. En serio… Tu vida es genial y la mía está remontando y deberíamos brindar por eso. Por nosotros.

—Por nosotros —repitió Niall elevando el vaso, y sin darle tiempo a que dijera más bebió el vaso hasta el fondo.

Zayn intentó imitarlo, pero su garganta no estaba hecha para eso.

Niall rio al verlo intentar.

—Eres tierno —dijo y Zayn no supo si fue eso o verle los ojos achicárseles al reír, pero se sonrosó como un idiota y no pudo evitar recordar todo. La noche hace más de ocho meses y la de la semana pasada.

Y quizá eran los mojitos. Probablemente. Seguramente.

Pero quizá era que quería volver a besarle los labios con gusto a limón y azúcar. Quizá quería besarlo como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si Niall todavía trabajara en el bar, y no existiera un León, como si los chocolates hubiesen llegado y Niall hubiese abierto la puerta el repartidor. Quizá quería besarlo como lo besaba aquel Zayn de otra de las tantas tierras en la inmensidad del universo. Aquel que tenía un poco más de suerte.

Esa fue la segunda vez que Zayn se entrometió entre Niall y León, y era bastante patético admitir que volvería a hacerlo si tenía la oportunidad, pero al menos ya no se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y… Algo es algo, ¿no?

Niall lo metió del cuello de la camisa al baño, cerró la puerta con traba detrás de ellos y lo besó contra la pared con una ansiedad que se parecía a la suya. No dijeron más que el nombre el uno del otro, suspirado entre los besos, y luego, cuando Zayn le bajó los pantalones y lo folló lentamente contra el mesón del baño, Niall susurró pidiéndole más de una forma que era íntima, y magnífica y deprimente.

Cuando acabó, lo abrazó por la espalda y respiró agitadamente sobre él un buen rato, masturbándolo perezosamente hasta que recuperó el aliento y se arrodilló a sus pies para chupársela.

En silencio, se limpiaron y acomodaron un poco. Niall se asomó para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie afuera del baño, y antes de irse tomó los dos vasos vacíos y lo besó en los labios.

Zayn se quedó unos minutos haciendo tiempo, porque ese era el acuerdo tácito cuando Niall salió primero. Después, volvió a lavarse la cara y se miró al espejo, tratando de asegurarse que no tenía ningún rastro de lo que acababa de pasar, y salió del baño.

X

Cuando se mudó a la pieza el lunes, encontró una petaquita de licor de chocolate con un moño en el cajón de la mesa de luz, y sonrió con algo así como amargura cuando se dio cuenta de que técnicamente eso no era chocolate, así que técnicamente, tampoco era una disculpa.

 


End file.
